Comienzo
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Todo en la vida tiene un comienzo, hay un momento en el que empiezas a enamorarte y otro en el que decides que esa es la persona que quieres a tu lado. Este fic participa en "Semana Solangelo" del foro el Monte Olimpo, dirigido por mi amiga Karen.


**Hola a todos, para los que no me conocen les recuerdo que antes me hacía llamar Sakura Hecate.**

 **En fin, este es el primer fic de siete en honor a la semana Solangelo.**

 **Para el martes 25 decía:** **Eso que sabes que faltó: cualquier escena, headcanon o conversación que te hubiera gustado ver/leer, ya fuera en La sangre del Olimpo o en El oráculo escondido (Las pruebas de Apolo).**

 **Espero que cumpla con expectativas y haya cumplido con los requisitos.**

 **Gracias Karen por tan maravillosa idea.**

 **Nos vemos mañana con otro fic y espero que se animen a participar en esta increíble semana de mi pareja favorita.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Me encantaría pero no, la idea es del increíble tío Rick.**

* * *

 **Comienzo**

Will Solace siempre soñó con enamorarse, era ese tipo de sueños que normalmente no le dices a alguien a menos que sea de tu entera confianza o no tengas riesgo de morir cada nuevo día.

No es que le avergonzara, de hecho era algo muy normal que veía a diario, lo que no quería es que se involucraran en ello, conocía a sus hermanos y sabía que si se lo proponían podían presentarle a un chico nuevo cada día y organizarle cientos de citas hasta que se encontrara con su media naranja. Y teniendo amigos como Lou Ellen o Cecil su vida de verdad podría convertirse en un verdadero infierno, aunque bueno, esto último es un decir, el Hades era un lugar sinceramente aterrador, es decir, ¡no llegaba la luz del sol!.

Curiosamente el hijo de Apolo no se enamoró mientras ejercía su trabajo como médico, durante alguna de las guerras o en un cálido día de primavera, no, él se enamoró durante uno de los tantos inviernos que tuvo que permanecer en el campamento mestizo debido a que su madre no se encontraba en el país en ese momento.

Hacia unos pocos meses que se había terminado la guerra contra Cronos, todo estaba en relativa calma y no había casi nada que hacer en la enfermería, salvo atender a algunos campistas víctimas de los hijos de Ares, bromas de los Stoll o alguno que otro resfriado.

Ese día no había nadie en particular y Will salió un momento de la enfermería, a pesar del frio casi mortal que rodeaba el campamento, los campistas más jóvenes habían pedido que las barreras dejaran pasar la nieve y Quirón no había sido capaz de negarse, por lo que ahora casi todos los hijos de Apolo temblaban de frio a pesar de tener una camiseta manga larga, un saco y una chaqueta cada uno.

Últimamente el hijo de Apolo se había sentido mal por lo que decidió sentarse en un banquillo cerca de los límites del bosque, cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de tres cosas. La primera, que ya no estaba en la banca sino en lo que parecía una cabaña que no reconoció, la segunda, que se encontraba extrañamente calientito cosa que tal vez se debiera a la chimenea que podía ver y tercero, que había unos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban atentamente.

—Veo que ya despertaste— dijo el chico que lo observaba—. Me alegro, pensé que te había dado hipotermia o algo así.

Will Solace miro al chico con curiosidad, su nombre era Nico di Angelo, el hijo de Hades, del que todo el mundo hablaba con respeto y temor, era el hijo del dios de los muertos después de todo.

—¿Don…—trató de hablar Will, pero su voz simplemente no salía, probablemente se habría resfriado.

—Estas en mi cabaña, está prácticamente al lado del banco donde te quedaste dormido— le respondió a la pregunta no formulada—. Por cierto, es mi deber decirte que dormirte ahí con este clima fue algo muy estúpido.

El rubio lo miro ofendido pero no dijo nada, no podía aunque lo intentara.

—Cuando te encontré estabas tiritando y ardiendo en fiebre, tenías los labios azules. Sinceramente temí no poder hacer algo— El hijo de Apolo lo miró extrañado con cientos de preguntas en sus ojos y curiosamente, Nico lo entendió—. Te preguntaras porque no llamé a alguien para que te llevara a tu cabaña o a la enfermería, la respuesta es que, por si no te has dado cuenta y no me sorprendería considerando lo oscura que es esta cabaña, ya ha pasado más de medianoche, te encontré a las diez aproximadamente y se suponía que el toque de queda había terminado hacia algunas horas, por lo que decidí traerte aquí, espero no te moleste.

El chico de ojos azules negó con la cabeza aun sin salir de su asombro, ese chico frente a él, la persona que todos temían, le había salvado la vida.

—No me mires con esa cara, no iba a dejar que murieras, puede que sea hijo de Hades pero no voy por ahí aumentando el trabajo de mi padre en los juicios, ¿Sabes?— Will se permitió una sonrisa—. Creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí el resto de la noche y mañana te llevare a tu cabaña, por cierto ¿Cuál es?

Will se vio sorprendido, no solo había salvado su vida, sino que también lo había hecho sin siquiera conocerlo o saber su nombre, porque ahora que lo pensaba no lo había llamado por su nombre ni una vez. Tal vez había juzgado mal al chico.

Con los dedos el rubio formo el número 7 de su cabaña.

—Con que un hijo de Apolo ¿Eh?- Nico lo miró con una ceja alzada—. ¿No deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu salud? Tu padre es el dios de la medicina y eso, deberías haber previsto que algo así podría pasar.

Will lo fulminó con la mirada, de haber podido le habría dicho un par de cosas al chico frente a él. Sorprendentemente, Nico medio sonrió ante su mirada y negó con la cabeza divertido.

—En fin, será una larga noche— en ese momento hubo un leve movimiento de las sombras, parecía que decían algo aunque Will no entendió nada—, bueno al menos para ti. Tengo que irme, cuando salgas de la cabaña déjala cerrada y si puedes, avísale a Quirón que no voy a estar por un tiempo. Adiós, espero que te recuperes pronto.

Diciendo eso, simplemente desapareció entre las sombras.

Después de eso, Will estaba pendiente todo el momento del pequeño hijo de Hades, siempre que lo veía por el campamento trataba de hablar con él o al menos agradecerle lo que había hecho pero este siempre permanecía muy lejano y no le prestaba atención.

Fue hasta la batalla contra Gea que al fin pudieron hablar y después de eso Nico paso tres días en la enfermería donde se volvieron mucho más cercanos.

Después de un par de semanas, en las que Nico iba casi a diario a la enfermería para ayudar con algo, fue que accidentalmente el hijo de Hades le confeso que era gay.

Fue un simple comentario el que le dio esperanzas a Will.

Habían terminado su jornada en la enfermería y Nico estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por enseñarle al hijo de Apolo a pelear con espadas, durante uno de sus descansos, el hijo de Hades se quedó mirando a un chico al otro lado de la arena.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo miras?— preguntó con curiosidad y algo de celos.

—Es que es muy guapo— dijo el pelinegro distraídamente—. Además mira su trasero, es casi perfecto.

Will sonrió enormemente al escucharlo y el pequeño se sonrojó hasta lo imposible al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—Yo no quería decir… Es que… - tartamudeaba.

—¿Eres gay, Nico?- preguntó el siempre directo y algo impulsivo hijo de Apolo.

—Tal vez— contestó dubitativo y viendo con temor al mayor.

Eso le causó mucha ternura al rubio, parecía tan asustado y si, Nico ya le había comentado algunas cosas sobre su pasado y comprendía por que tenía tanto miedo.

—Oye tranquilo— le dijo abrazándolo por los hombros—. Yo también soy gay.

La confesión sorprendió de sobremanera a Nico y por un segundo se permitió tener esperanza.

—¿En serio? ¿No te estas burlando de mi o algo parecido?— preguntó con su eterna desconfianza haciéndose presente.

—¿Me crees capaz de bromear con algo así?— contestó viéndolo ofendido.

Nico negó con la cabeza sonriendo apenado. Will amaba esa sonrisa.

—¿Y alguna vez… tu…— el hijo de Hades era incapaz de responder, pero las preguntas brillaban en sus ojos chocolate y así como Nico entendió sus preguntas hacia tanto tiempo, esta vez el hijo de Apolo fue capaz de entenderlo.

—No, nunca he salido con nadie, estoy enamorado de un chico desde hace algún tiempo y no quiero salir con nadie que no sea él— Sorpresivamente vio algo de tristeza en los ojos cafés de su amigo y se permitió sentir una leve esperanza—. Además mis hermanos y mi familia lo saben por lo tanto no es ningún secreto y tampoco es algo que me avergüence y a ti tampoco debería.

Nico desvió la mirada, pero aun así pudo llegar a ver una gran cantidad de emociones cruzar por esos ojos. Esperanza, tristeza, miedo, comprensión y por sobre todo vergüenza y angustia.

El hijo de Hades se dispuso a coger su espada y decirle a Will que terminaran de practicar otro día por que se sentía muy cansado para continuar pero el hijo de Apolo alentado, por los dioses sabrían que, tomo la muñeca del menor, con su mano disponible, levanto su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Se quedaron así unos minutos que casi parecieron horas. Hasta que Will habló.

—No quiero salir con nadie que no sea el chico que me gusta— una chispa de dolor cruzo los ojos del pelinegro—. Creo que me corregiré. No quiero salir con nadie que no sea un hijo de Hades testarudo y un poco denso que está parado justo frente a mí.

Nico era incapaz de pensar en algo coherente en ese momento.

—Eso…quiere decir… que tú— tartamudeaba.

—Realmente eres denso— murmuró divertido, sus miedos habían desaparecido desde hacía algún tiempo—. Sí, me gustas y si no te molesta, porque sé que a mí no me molesta— exhaló profundamente— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

El hijo de Hades sonrió enormemente. Su miedo también había quedado olvidado.

—Sí, sí quiero ser tu novio.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y estuvieron a punto de besarse de no haber sido por la interrupción de Jason y Percy.

—Siempre en el lugar indicado en el momento adecuado ¿verdad?— dijo Nico con sarcasmo.

—¿Interrumpimos algo?— preguntó Jason.

—No te preocupes, ¿vamos a entrenar?— respondió el rubio.

El italiano solo suspiró y continuaron con su entrenamiento lo más normal que pudieron.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad disfrute muchos escribirlo, solo tuve una idea inicial y a medida que escribía simplemente se desarrollaba sola y aparecían nuevas ideas.**

 **Esta es mi posible version de como se conocieron y como empezaron a salir, espero que hay cumplido con los requisitos.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el próximo fic dedicado a la hermosa y sensual semana Solangelo.**


End file.
